


Dawnfire's Secret

by Queen_Dream1



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:59:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Dream1/pseuds/Queen_Dream1
Summary: Dawnkit, daughter of Squirrelflight and Bramblestar, was born with a power stronger than anyone, even StarClan itself, and was born to save the clans.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Dawnkit felt the warm fur of her mother as she felt her brother and her sister squirm agaisnt her.“Oh look!” Squirrelflight purred. ” Splash kit opened her eyes!” She mewoed as she moved agaisnt Dawnkit’s cheek. Dawnkit mewled and felt a tail wrapped over her.  
” She has my eyes, Squirrelflight.” Dawnkit heard a deep voice answer her mother’s compliment.

“Come on, silly!” Treekit whispered. “Open your eyes!” Her brother was brushing his tail around her face, and finally, she opened her eyes.  
At first, everything was blurry, until her eyes adjust, and saw her mother’s dark ginger fur, and with forest green eyes. She saw a dark tabby tom, with amber eyes, and was looking at her with awe.

“Our daughter’s eyes have each of our eye colors!” The tom exclaimed, with a hint of excitement in his mew.  
‘That must be father, Bramblestar.’ Dawnkit thought, and someone tackled her with surprise.  
It was Splashkit, with golden fur, and a white splash across her chest, and amber eyes. “Let’s play, Dawnkit.” Her eyes glinted with amusement.  
“Yeah, come on.” Treekit nudged her shoulder.

She ran, fast as a cheetah, with alarming speed. She knocked over an appreantice.  
“Hey! Watch where you going, kit!” Dawnkit heard a sneering reply, as she saw a black and white tom, with blue eyes.  
” Don’t mind with Flashpaw.” A firey tom, with white splecks across his pelt, with amber eyes, but filled with kindess.  
” You’re too soft on kits, Emberpaw.” A deep mew inturrupted Emberpaw, and she saw her father strolling with her. “Dawnkit, how did you do that? Running so fast!” Bramblestar plucked Dawnkit and lead her to the nursery.

Squirrelflight was surronded with two cats; a dark ginger tom with amber eyes, and a she-cat with an orange tabby pelt, with green eyes, and was swollen with kits.  
“Dawnkit! There you are!” Squirrelflight pushed past the cats, and licked her frantically, smoothing her dirty pelt. “Mama,” Dawnkit asked. ” Who are those?”  
“Ah.” Squirrelflight purred. ” These are your older brother and sister, Alderheart and Sparkpelt.” Her mother pulled her kits close. ” How did you ran so fast?”  
Dawnkit shook her head. ” I don’t know.” She looked at her mother, and pressed close.  
“I know!” Alderheart looked at her excitedly ” You’re the kit from the prophecy!” Squirrelflight licked her ear, while Bramblestar wrapped a tail around his mate.  
“Really?” Bramblestar whispered. ” You think Dawnkit will be the cat to fill the prophecy?”  
Alderheart nodded. “I’m sure.”  
‘ Oh boy.’ Dawnkit thought ‘ I’m very important, and I don’t think I can handle it!’


	2. Chapter 2

Dawnkit blinked open her eyes. Splashkit and Treekit was asleep, so was Squirrelflight. She sneeked out quickly, hoping she won’t get caught. She ran through the thorn bramble, entering the forest. Dawnkit thought the grass was unbelievable soft, and she started rolling around the floor, excitement fluttered into her.

“Looks like you’re having fun.” Someone commented. Dawnkit whirled around to see Emberpaw pushing his way to her, his amber gaze was twinkling with amuesment. “Emberpaw! Please don’t tell Bramblestar!” She begged and began to cry, and suddenly a wave splashed around her, soaking her head to paw. She saw Emberpaw look with her, surprise dawning in his eyes.

“Dawnkit,” The firey tom began padding toward her, sitting right next to her, warming her up. ” How did you did that?” He asked, his voice gentle than ever.

Dawnkit tear her gaze away from the appreantice, looking down at her paws. She couldn’t tell him her powers, she couldn’t. But the gentleness in his voice and in eyes makes somehow feel comfrontable to tell him.

“I’m sorry, Emberpaw, for soaking you, but I have powers that are powerful than anyone.” Dawnkit meowed, kept her gaze in paws. She felt a tounge rasp against her ear, and she flinched. “It’s okay, Dawnkit.” Emberpaw murmurred, making Dawnkit shudder with the closeness of his nice breath on her muzzle, was bathing her. “Maybe we could be mates, and our kits will be beautiful as you.” He rested his tail on her back, still sending shudders to her body.

“I’m too young to think about that.” Dawnkit teared away from him, and ran toward camp, and didn’t dare to look at Emberpaw’s gaze. She ran toward the nuresy, and jumped through the gap between her littermates. Squirrelflight felt the wetness pressed agaisnt her, and looked at Dawnkit.

“Dawnkit, were you outside?” Her mother asked. Dawnkit knew she couldn’t lie, since flashes of the ginger queen’s thoughts were drumming through her head. ‘Wait’. Dawnkit thought, ‘ Can I read minds?’ She knew her answer as she saw thoughts and dreams from her clanmates, and the one dream she saw was breathtaking. Emberpaw, older version, and her, having kits in a beautiful clearing, and Dawnkit, older now, leaning agaisnt Emberpaw. ‘I can’t do this.’ Dawnkit thought, and sank into a black darknesss


	3. Chapter 3

Dawnkit opened her blue and green eyes, the sunlight blinding her. She stretched, her body aching with sleep. She looked at the connor, and saw her older sister, Sparkpelt, with her two kits; Redkit, a ginger tabby tom, and Poolkit, a sliver and white she cat.  
They’re so small. Dawnkit thought, beaming at the thought, she wasn’t the smallest in the nursery.  
She strolled out the nursery, and saw her mother, Squirrelflight, and the deputy of ThunderClan, and the leader of ThunderClan, her father, Bramblestar, talking to Lionblaze, who is her kin, and the strongest warrior in ThunderClan.

“ Hey! Watch where you’re going, Dawnkit!” A icy mew shook her thoughts, and Dawnkit looked to see Jayfeather, one of the Power of Three, and the most grouchy cat in the clan, after Berrynose.  
“I’m sorry Jayfeather.” Dawnkit looked at her paws.  
“Hm.” Jayfeather grunted and strolled away, walking neatly as if he could see her.  
“ I’m sorry, Dawnkit.” a brown tabby she- cat with the scent of herbs on her. Leafpool. The dark ginger tabby recognize her aunt right away.  
“ My son’s attitude soured right away.” Leafpool mewed, pressing her muzzle against Dawnkit’s.  
Dawnkit mewed goodbye to the medicine cat, and caught Emberpaw’s gaze, which was sorrowful, and filled with longing. She tore her gaze away from Twigbranch and Finleap’s kit.

Bramblestar leaped on Highrock. “Let all cats old enough to catch their prey join me under Highrock for a clan meeting.” At his summon, cats started pooling into the clearing of camp. Squirrelflight dashed to Dawnkit, licking her firecly, and wrapping her tail around Treekit and Splashkit to groom them.  
“ Today, we’re going to do my favorite duties as a clan leader.” Bramblestar started, his gaze resting at his kits. “ Splashkit, please come forward.” the golden she cat ran to the clearing, her gaze on their father.  
“ From this day forward, until she gets her warrior name, this kit will be known as Splashpaw. Blossomfall will be your mentor.” the torieshall she cat gleamed with excitement, and went over to Splashpaw to touch noses.

“Treekit,” Bramblestar contiuned. “ From this day forward, you will be known as Treepaw.” Her brother gleamed with proud. “ Lionblaze will be your mentor, I’m sure you will teach Treepaw to be a good warrior, Lionblaze.” The golden warrior nodded, and touch noses with Treepaw, who was jumping with excitement.  
Oh, boy. It’s my turn. Dawnkit thought, nervous creeped through her belly. But when she met her father’s gaze, she breathed out, and padded to the clearing.  
“From this day forward, this kit will be known as Dawnpaw, until she earns her warrior name.” Bramblestar looked at Dawnpaw. “ Your mentor will be Ivypool.” Dawnpaw looked at Ivypool, and was filled with kindess. “I promise to teach you what to be a warrior.” Dawnpaw nodded.  
‘I’m officially an appreantice.’ Dawnpaw thought with proud.


	4. Chapter 4

Dawnpaw poked in her head in the appreantice’s den, where she saw 3 fresh nests were made. Splashpaw and Treepaw were already asleep, and she felt a warm pelt brush her. It was Emberpaw, his head down. Dawnpaw shivered at the closeness of the fiery tom’s breath. Flashpaw and Petalpaw march through, complaining about training and stuff.

Dawnpaw padded into the clearing, and went up to highrock, the surprise of her climbing when she didn’t know was a shock. She saw her mother and father talking, and peaked her head through Bramblestar’s den.

” Bramblestar? Squirrelflight, it’s me, Dawnpaw.” She padded in, and sat in between her parents.  
“Ah, our lively kit, how are you, sweetie?” Squirrelflight mewed with concern, pressing her pelt agaisnt her, as if she was a kit again.  
” I’m not sure.” Dawnpaw just answered. ” Squirrelflight, can you tell me how you met Bramblestar, and fell in love?” she asked, since she loved the story.

” Okay, Dawnpaw.” Squirrelflight flashed a knowing look to her mate, who wrapped his tail around her pack, giving Squirrelflight a loving lick. ” It was long ago, back in the old forest, when I was an a snobby, talktative apprentice, who wanted to become the best warrior ever. My father, Firestar, the leader that time, didn’t like how Bramblestar, Brambleclaw then, for bickering like starlings. One day, your father had a vision, to save the clans from destruction. He sneeked out to meet 4 other cats, each from another clan. His sister, Tawnypelt, from ShadowClan, Crowfeather from WindClan, Feathertail and Stormfur from RiverClan.”  
”

Oh! That’s when you guys went to the sun-drown place!” Dawnpaw squeaked excitedly.  
“Indeed, my daughter.” Bramblestar rumbled. ” While at the journey, we formed a great bond with each other, especially with Squirrelflight.” He paused, pressing his muzzle agaisnt his mate, who was purring with delight. ” We went until we could have a place to have kits, and never qurral, after we bringed the clans to their new home, which is here.” The leader of ThunderClan gestured his tail to his den.

” But there were troubles at that time.” Squirrelflight piped in. ” Bramblestar was being close with his half evil brother, Hawkfrost, and that broke our friendship. Ashfur, a powerful warrior was trying to be my mate, but after that, we came to our senses, and your father and us are now mates.”  
” I see.” Dawnpaw replied. ” That was a lovely story!” She gushed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Dawnpaw felt the whoosh of the wind flatting her face as she looked at Ivypool. The silver and white tabby she cat called her for hunting, and Treepaw and Splashpaw were with her, their mentors, Blossomfall and Lionblaze instructed them.

“Alright Dawnpaw.” Ivypool mewed. ” Let’s get started right away. What do you smell?” She asked. Dawnpaw tasted the air and caught a whiff of mouse. ” I smell mouse.” She annouced, and dropped in the hunting crouch right away.  
“Good, now can you catch it?” Ivypool replied as Dawnpaw carefully padded toward the mouse, who, is busy for eating a nut. She leaped, with the speed of a cheetah, and caught the mouse, delivering the killing bite.

” H-how?” Ivypool stuttered. “How did you that so fast?” She asked, her pelt bristling with surprise. ‘Oops’ Dawnpaw thought. ” I just caught it like anyone could.” She tasted the air, and smelled some cats. ” Ivypool, I smell some cats, are they warriors.” Her mentor tasted the air. “No…. I think I know who it is.” And she vanished through the clump of grass. Leaving no choice, she followed.

Dawnpaw sawed a slender brown she cat with amber eyes, and with her was two small kits, one was silver tom with dark blue eyes, and the other one was a brown tabby she cat.  
Ivypool gasped. ” Jessy? What are you doing here?” The stranger to Dawnpaw chuckled. ” Well, I could come back to ThunderClan, and I want my kits to be with their father.”

‘Father?’ Dawnpaw searched through Jessy’s head, and she saw images of her father snuggling up with Jessy. ‘No, their Bramblestar’s!’ She thought, fury surged through her.  
Lionblaze padded through the grass. ” What going- Jessy? What are you doing? Are these Bramblestar’s” The golden warrior glared at her suspiosuly.  
Treepaw, however pestered the brown she cat with questions. “Ah, did Squirrelflight finally had kits.” Jessy mewed, a glint of hatered shone through her eyes.  
At camp, cats began to huddle agaisnt Jessy, and cooed about her kits. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight side by side looked like Jessy came out of the dead.

“Jessy? Is that you?” Bramblestar asked. Jessy giggled flirtatiously. ” Of course it is silly. I see you finally got kits from the worthless cat, and I got your kits.” She smiled at Dawnpaw’s father, while Squirrelflight glared at the newcomer.

“Bramblestar, say hi to Acronkit and Darkkit.” Jessy mewed sweeping her tail to let him see the kits. Bramblestar shook his head, and stood taller. “I’m sorry Jessy, these aren’t my kits, and I have only 3 kits, Dawnpaw, Splashpaw, Treepaw.” He growled.  
“And don’t you call me a worthless cat!” Squirrelflight hissed, her pelt dangerously fluffed up.

Daisy padded through the cluster of her clanmates. “Well, we can’t have her leave right away. Let her stay in the nursery.” Not waiting for her leader’s response, she guided Jessy to the nursery.


	6. Chapter 6

Dawnpaw stayed close to her clan, who were on their way for her first Gathering.  
Splashpaw, who was beside her, gave a little hop. ” I can’t wait to meet other cats from other clans! I wonder if they’ll be nice?” The golden she cat ‘s amber eyes glowed with excitement. Treepaw shooked his head.

” I doubt it. ShadowClan are always rude” He growled, but nudged his sister lighty. ” Hey, Dawnpaw, you’ve been quiet all day.” Her brother was right, she felt werid, ever since Jessy arrived to ThunderClan. “It’s just that… Jessy’s kits are our kin.” She breathed out, and felt her siblings press against here.

“We know, we’re worried too.” Splashpaw whisperd.  
” But that doesn’t mean that Bramblestar is going to Jessy’s mate.” Treepaw replied. ” He will be Squirrelflight’s love forever.”  
Dawnpaw felt like the sun was so close to her, making her heart burst. ” Thanks you guys.” She murmmured. Dawnpaw realized that ThunderClan had entered the clearing, and cats easily went over to share tounges.

Splashpaw nudged her. ” Come on, let’s meet some appreantices like us.” She mewed, and dragged her away to a couple of appreantices. A dark grey tom with startiling icy blue eyes looked at her sister. ” Hello. I’m Wolfpaw of ShadowClan.” He mewed to Dawnpaw and her sister to a very kind voice. A torteishell she cat with bright green eyes ran toward them. “And I am Gempaw of RiverClan!” She squeaked.  
“Hi, I’m Dawnpaw of ThunderClan, and this is my sister, Splashpaw.” Shadepaw’s eyes glittered. ” You’re Bramblestar’s kits!”

“Yes, how did you know?” Splashpaw asked, her eyes glued on Shadepaw. ‘Weird’. Dawnpaw thought.  
” My parents are Snowbird and Scrochfur, and they’re friends with Tawnypelt.” Wolfpaw babbled on, his eyes still on Splashpaw.  
“Gempaw, how is like being an appreantince in RiverClan.” Dawnpaw chatted on, and paused, as Harestar called the clans for the Gathering.

“Welome to the Gathering!” Harestar voice echoed in the clearing. He gestured to the four leaders. “Will any of you want to be first.”  
” I will start.” Mistystar replied. ” Today we have new appreantices in RiverClan. Gempaw, Foxpaw, Moonpaw are now ready to become warriros.”  
¨Gempaw! Foxpaw! Moonpaw!” The clans chanted.  
The leaders delievered their news and finally truce was over.  
Treepaw bounded toward Dawnpaw. ¨ Sis! Mom says that we have to go home now.¨ Dawnpaw nodded and went to grab Splashpaw, who was chatting with Shadepaw for the whole gathering.

” Splashpaw! Time to go!” Dawnpaw hollered to her sister  
Splashpaw nodded, and whispered something in the ShadowClan appreantice. Shadepaw nodded and walked away with his clan, still looking at Splashpaw.  
“Geez, what’s the matter with you and Shadepaw! You look like you’re mooning over him.” Dawnpaw whispered.  
”

Nothing.” Splashpaw muttered and walked away, leaving Dawnpaw alone, and confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of doing Splashpaw's POV, so I hoped you enjoyed!

Splashpaw watched around as she saw Liliacfrost of RiverClan shoved past her, gave a shy glance to her, and rushed to her clan. She gave one last longing look to Shadepaw, knewing that she made her first friend in another Clan. But when she meets his dark blue eyes, his sleek fur, and his kindness for her, it makes her feel… mushy. She knew she couldn’t meet another cat from another Clan, and she regrets leaving from her sister Dawnpaw, who, holds more power than anyone knew. Splashpaw also knows that Emberpaw, loves her younger sister.

Splashpaw ran, and stopped to a halt to see a kittypet, a ginger tom with white splecks across his pelt, his amber eyes focused on the mouse. He looks like a young tom, Splashpaw thought.  
” Hey you! What are you doing in ThunderClan territory!” Splashpaw yelled to the kittypet. Instead for a run, the kittypet’s eyes glowed. ” You mean, this is ThunderClan? Oh wow, I never thought I will reach it!” The ginger tom breathed out. Splashpaw didn’t know what was this tom was talking about. ” Listen, maybe you can stray here tomorrow, but not now. I have to go… somewhere.” Splashpaw finished. The kittypet nodded and jumped on the fence, flashing a look to Splashpaw. ” My name is Lester, by the way.” The tom mewed before leaving. Werid, Splashpaw thought, but it cleared as she came to Shadepaw’s meeting place.

And there was Shadepaw, looking at the beautiful cherry blossoms, and his eyes glowed to see Splashpaw right there. A purr escaped from her, and ran to her secret lover, pressing her muzzle against him. ” Hey Shadepaw, what’s up?” She asked the grey tom. ” Nothing much.” The tom replied, licking Splashpaw’s ear. ” Come on, let’s ra-” Shadepaw’s sentance never finished because Dawnpaw had pushed her way in their secret hiding place.

” Dawnpaw! W-what are you doing here?” Splashpaw asked her sister, but there was not a good look in the ginger tabby she cat’s eye.  
” I could ask you the same thing. What are you doing with a ShadowClan appreantice.” Shadepaw flinched, and licked Splashpaw’s cheek lovingly. ” I will see you later.” He murmured, but, of course, Dawnpaw caught it. “No! you will never meet Splashpaw ever again!” Dawnpaw growled, and watched the dark grey tom’s pelt vanish to its own territory. Splashpaw’s sister whirled around to give a stinging remark, but Splashpaw spoke before her. ” Yeah, I know.” She whispered softly. ” I will never meet Shadepaw again.” She pushed her way, and went to ThunderClan’s camp, Dawnpaw on her tail.  
____________________________________________________  
In the morning, Splashpaw’s bones ache as her brother, Treepaw, shook her awake. ” Come on sis! Father has called a meeting!” She strolled through the clearing, and saw Emberpaw, Flashpaw, getting fused over their parents, Cherryfall and Stormcloud, while Pearlpaw washes with her mom, Twigbranch while Finleap looks on proudly.

Bramblestar leaped to the clearing. ” Let all cats old enough to eat prey join here for a Clan meeting!” His yowl drowned the clearing as cats pooled out of the dens. ” Emberpaw, Flashpaw and Pearlpaw has completed their training. Squirrelflight, Bumblestripe, Lilyheart, do you think it’ s time for them to be warriors?” Splashpaw’s father asked the appreantices’s mentors.

Squirrelflight padded forward. ” Yes.” While Bumblestripe and Lilyheart nodded with aprovel. Bramblestar countinued. ” Emberpaw, from this forward, you will be known as Emberflame, StarClan honors your wisdom and strength.” Emberpaw’s eyes glowed, while the leader of ThunderClan named Flashpaw to Flashstrike and Pearlpaw to Pearlflower. The clans chanted their names, and saw Dawnpaw looking at Emberpaw, and saw sadness pool in her eyes.

Bramblestar wasn’t finished. ” It’s also time for my grandchildren to become appreantinces.” He mewed. Redkit ran toward the clearing. ” Oh boy! I can’t wait!” He exclaimed, his fur fluffed up. Sparkpelt rolled her eyes and licked her kit’s fur clean. Bramblestar’s eyes glittered with amusement for the ginger tom. “From this day foward, this kit will be known as Redpaw, your mentor will be Stormcloud.” He gave Poolkit to Hollytuft. And the clans erupted with cheers and happiness, until a familar form entered the clan.

” Who are you?” Berrynose asked to the newcommer. Splashpaw got a good look and saw that it was Lester, the kittypet that she saw last night.  
Lester looked on Berrynose, not even flinching from the warrior. ” My name is Lester, and I am Firestar’s younger brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed, Please do NOT COMMENT DOWN BELOW!!! I really don't want to stop this story, so don't comment down, because comments goes STRAIGHT TO MY MOM!!!
> 
> luv you!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this story at BlogClan, my story... I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
